Sen Uchiha
Sen Uchiha(センサスケ, Uchiha Sen) is a shinobi that hails from Hakkingakure and is the Seventh Hakkinkage. Background Sen was born after his older brother Kawarama Uchiha, He lived along side him mother Shan Ryou and their father. After the death of both his father and mother, Kawarama decided for them to leave Hakkingakure and live in . After a long journey the two brothers made it to there destination and were later taken in by Haru Aburame who looked after the boys. after Kawarama became a Genin along with Sami Nara and Yashi Hyūga the three friend went on to become Chūnin. Appearance in part 1 Sen is a very short person for his age with black hair, a black shirt with the Uchiha sigh on the back and bandages wrapped around his arms and legs. In part 2 Sen has become very tall and his hair has gotten a bit longer he no longer has bandages around his arms and legs.and he wears a red and black cloak with the Uchiha sigh on the back and a dual-sword holder on his back. Personality As a child, Sen was very care-free and warmhearted child. He loved and relied heavily on Kawarama. While on his way to becoming a shinobi he wanted to surpass his brother and became the worlds most strongest Uchiha. After his defection he began to be focused, calm, and serious. At first he showed little care about the members of Eternal, but after a while he began to see them more as friends then just pawns this is seen when he saves Yuki on many occasions. After becoming Hakkinkage Sen showed more affection and love toward others, it is also noted that Sen is some what of an alcoholic as he tends to drink when not working. Abilities Even at his young age, Sen was considered a remarkable shinobi who had far exceeded both his parents and mentors.When elected Hakkinkage, Tsubasa stated that only one person could match Sen's skill. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As a recognized member of the Uchiha, Sen has great proficiency in Fire Release nature manipulation. By age 6, he had already mastered his clan's rite of passage technique, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Even Kawarama was amazed at such a feat as, according to him, genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. He can also use his fire techniques in conjunction with his weapon skills. As a master of fire release sen has been seen to use the Fire Release: Black Flame Missile, Fire Release: Fire Fox Bullet Technique, Fire Release: Flame Fist, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Destruction Technique, and the, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Sometime during his defection form Konoha, Sen had learned that he also could manipulate the Lightning Release nature, by studying his older brother, Sen had mastered the Chidori, and some of its derived techniques such as the Chidori Current, Lightning Cutter, and the Lightning Transmission. After awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan, He was able to manipulate the black flames of Amaterasu. Over the years Sen has shown complete mastery over the black flames and can use them contently without depletion of his chakra. Summoning Technique During his time as a Chūnin, Kawarama had taught Sen the Summoning Technique. By offering a certain amount of chakra, Sen can summon the Wolves of Gōzen Ridge as allies that fight beside him. One of is most favorable wolves being Kizu. Throuhgt unknown means he later was able to summon Mategai's Falcon. Kenjutsu after learning the truth about his farther Sen returned to the hidden leaf and killed an went to the Uchiha clan finning his way into his home he took his brother's sword and claimed it as his own soon after that he became an amazing swordsmen. Genjutsu Sen is an amazing user at genjutsu even without an matured Sharingan. this was proven in his battle with Yuki Senju. his first try she saw a giant sun falling down on her making her feel as if she was on fire. when he activated his Mangekyō Sharigan she saw her forest(which he had made with her Wood Release) on fire and the smoke suffocating her. Sen is at the same level as Itachi Uchiha in genjutsu. Dojutsu Sharingan Sen activated his Sharingan the day he was captured and Taichi Uzumaki tried to save him but got badly injured in the process. Sen, now knowing that people do in fact care for him, activated his Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Sen awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan the day he fought Yuki Senju at the Chūnin Exams, when she made him depressed. As a result, Taichi yelled at him and told him to keep fighting, causing him to initially activate his Mangekyō Sharingan for the first time. Trivia Quotes Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Missing-nin